fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Amane Kuze
Amane Kuze is a ghost in Fatal Frame III that helps Miku Hinasaki and Kei Amakura uncover the truth behind the Manor of Sleep.Being one of four handmaidens, she was tasked with caring for the current Tattooed Priestess, Reika. Amane was the only one of the handmaidens related by birth to the Kuze name. She was the daughter of Kyouka Kuze and an unknown outsider, and was chosen by the Kuze family head to be the first handmaiden. Appearance Amane wears the garb of the Kuze handmaidens; a read Hakama and a white Haori. Her hair is tied into pigtails and she is the least violent of the four pacifiers as they appear before the protagonists. She is also the only pacifier that does not carry her stake and mallet whenever she appears within the manor, and thus never attacks the player. Fate Of the four handmaidens, Amane was also the least attached to her responsibilities. She had formed a friendly relationship with Reika, who told her of her lover Kaname. Once she had learned from her mother that Kaname was her half-brother, she tried to very much to aid him in seeing Reika, wishing it would ease Reika's pain. By letting him into the manor, however, she had broken the rules of the house. Further, she helped Kaname make his way into the Chamber of Thorns, the shrine within the mountain where the Impalement Ritual takes place, to see the tattooed priestess. This was expressly forbidden, and as soon as the Kuze head found out she pursued Kaname to stop him. Amane felt guilty for this, thinking she was wholly responsible for anything that would happen to Kaname. Amane was ordered to be punished for her transgressions, and she was impaled at the bottom of the abyss by the other handmaidens. Amane first appears in full within Miku Hinasaki's dream. She appears before Miku, pleading her to help "save the two." The two she refers two are Reika and Kaname, as she feels enormous guilt for their deaths. Miku follows Amane's trail after hearing her say "Big brother's over here," and thinking she is referring to Mafuyu. It was also most likely Amane that left the Camera Obscura behind for Rei to pick up early on in the game. She later appears next to Miku in Rei's house, asking for their help. Amane leads both Miku and Kei deeper into the shrine within the mountain, so that they may be able to relieve the pain of Reika and her brother. In addition to leaving a trail for the player to follow, Amane also leaves behind the first Purifying Light, which protects anyone from the effects of the miasma plaguing the Kuze shrine. Battle Amane is not a violent spirit in the main storyline, rather she asks for the protagonist's help. She is, however, available to fight in one of the game's optional missions. She appears after the other handmaidens are defeated, and fights in an identical manner. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Ghosts Category:Non-hostile Ghosts